bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/New Manual of Style
Hello peeps. I've come to bring up something that requires immediate attention. And that is this site's Manual of Style. For a long time now, we have cited the Manual of Style for both current users and new users, telling them to abide by it or their page may face deletion. However, the troubles that lie with such a request are predicted upon the fact that the existing Manual of Style does not, at all, apply to our unique site. It is, in fact, one that was recycled from the Bleach Wiki with the addition of a couple things. How can we, as Admins, tell new users to follow a Manual of Style that neither properly defines what parts of a character (or any really) article should be kept consistent and which ones can be experimented with, nor advises them on how a proper article on this site should look, with respect to how today's userbase operates. If you'll notice, the current Manual of Style still uses the "Trivia" section, despite many of us now using the "Behind the Scenes" section or really no fourth-wall sections at all. And this is just one example. What we need is to create a new Manual of Style that is easy to follow and also incredibly specific on both advice and guidelines; enough to leave no gray area for users to question or become confused, thus maintaining site consistency, while also permitting freedom with formatting. So here is what I am proposing. I would like to spearhead a team of volunteers, everybody assigned individual roles in writing certain key parts of the new Manual of Style, including myself, with myself acting in the dual role as supervisor of the entire project, in the pursuit of composing this brand new Manual of Style and thus making it far simpler for new users to adapt to the site. However, because this concerns a policy that is crucial to the site, I can not allow just anybody on this site to join the team to rewrite the Manual of Style. However, at the same time, I in no way wish to cast aspersions on anybody; you are all skilled writers in one way or another. But for this project to succeed, I will require volunteers with a history on this site and familiarity with how things have been operating on this site for a sufficient amount of time. Therefore, I believe this is the appropriate criteria for volunteers on this projects. To join this team, you must: * Have been an active user (that is, to say, that you didn't started on this site in December 2013 and have taken a five-month hiatus since then) on this site for the better part of at least one year. * Have amassed a total edit count on this site of at least 1500 edits. :* You can easily find out your edit count by putting this template on your userpage. :* If you have changed accounts, please describe the old account and also the edit count amassed on those collective accounts, which can count toward your total. * Have created at least ten articles (of any kind, including that of collaborative or roleplay) on this site, each of which must be at least 5000 bytes long. (You can be asked for proof of this upon request). Furthermore, if you wish to apply for a position on this, you must submit the following below in the blog's comments. * The number of months, years, more or less time, spent on this site (to the best of your recollection). * The amount of edits you have amassed on this site. * Summary of any previous wiki experience you have on any other sites. (This is merely for me to better understand your skills and experience.) * You must supply the following personal works (each of which must exceed 5000 bytes) which will be examined to determine your level of competency: :* Three character articles of your own creation, which have been formatted, to the best of your knowledge, properly. :* One Personal Story article and/or One Roleplay article. If you meet all of the above criteria, I will let you know if you can work on the team. It is crucial that I get, at the very least, five qualified individuals to work on this team. But more will be welcome. Once I acquire a good amount of qualified volunteers for this project, I will begin assigning roles and we can get to work as soon as possible. If you have any questions or concerns, please address them below. Thank you. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 22:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts